Vixenwhisper
"How could this have happened? He was so young! Why did StarClan take him?" — Vixenwhisper to Mudslip after Newttail's death in "Beyond the River", chapter 20 Vixenwhisper is a light golden brown she-cat with white speckles near her rear, yellow eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Vixenwhisper is listed under Allegiances as a queen of RiverClan, expecting Mudslip's kits. Vixenwhisper is listed under Allegiance Update 1 and Allegiance Update 2 as a queen of RiverClan, mother to Mudslip's kits: Newtkit, Duckkit, and Warmkit. Vixenwhisper is listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as a warrior of RiverClan. - Chapter 5 When Mudslip is called for a patrol, Iceslide remembers that Vixenwhisper is in the nursery with his kits, and Mudslip had been allowed breaks from his warrior duties to spend time with them. The next morning when Iceslide goes into the nursery to see Petalfin's kits, Vixenwhisper is curled up on the opposite side of the nursery, trying to keep her kits away from the newborns. When Newtkit asks when they can play with them, Vixenwhisper says when they're bigger and licks his head, adding that for now they need to rest. She blinks warmly at Iceslide and Lilynose. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. When Shimmerstar speaks for RiverClan, she announces three new apprentices: Newtpaw, Warmpaw, and Duckpaw. The clans cheer their names. Mudslip and Vixenwhisper watch their kits proudly from a distance. - Chapter 11 Iceslide looks around the camp and sees many couples. Mudslip and Vixenwhisper are near Salmonstripe and Shimmerstar, watching Warmpaw and Duckpaw train with their mentors. Iceslide notes that the cats who managed to find love in RiverClan are lucky. - Chapter 12 There are a lot of cats in the camp. It's midday, and many are eating together or deep in conversation. Vixenwhisper and Mudslip are grooming each other. Seeing all the couples in the camp makes Iceslide feel more lonely and wish he were with Violet. - Chapter 13 During Newtpaw, Warmpaw, and Duckpaw's warrior ceremony, Mudslip and Vixenwhisper watch their kits proudly. - Chapter 20 When Iceslide reaches the camp, he stares and can almost feel the grief in the atmosphere. Newttail's body lays in the center of the camp, his throat slashed and dark with blood. Warmmoss and Duckwing crouch over him, pressing their heads against his fur. Beyond them, Mudslip and Vixenwhisper sit close together, grieving. Vixenwhisper wails in despair, asking how this could have happened and why StarClan took him, as he was so young. Mudslip presses against her and wraps his tail around her, his eyes squeezed tight as he rasps "I don't know" and rests his chin on her head. - Chapter 21 It's noted that after the attack, Darkpaw has pulled through. Vixenwhisper has become his new mentor, however he can't continue his training for a few more days. Maplesky wants to make sure his wounds have properly healed just in case he tears them back open. - Chapter 23 When Iceslide reaches the RiverClan camp, he finds it under attack by the rogues. Mudslip and Vixenwhisper fight shoulder to shoulder, matching each other blow for blow as they fight against Dark Hawk and Patch Swipe. Patch Swipe lets out a snarl and lunges for Vixenwhisper, throwing her to the ground. Mudslip starts toward her only to be knocked aside by Dark Hawk. - Chapter 24 When Iceslide steps out of the warriors den, he sees Mudslip and Vixenwhisper eating by the fresh kill pile. - Chapter 26 It's noted that Shimmerstar lost another life in the battle, and cats are very worried that she's on her last life. She's spent the last few days in her den, refusing to see anyone. Ravenfeather had scornfully commented that she must be on her last life, asking why else would she hide away at a time like this. Vixenwhisper jumped to her defense and reminded Ravenfeather that she's lost her mate and both her kits, and she's grieving. Ravenfeather had growled that her clan should be put first. - Chapter 28 In the clearing, cats are murmuring to one another anxiously. When Duckwing exclaims that they have to leave the forest, Dipfoot spins to face him and spits "never!", his eyes lit with anger as he says that Shallowpool died in the battle last night, and she didn't die for nothing. Vixenwhisper hisses at him, asking if he wants more cats to die. When the clan awakes to Bone Shred pinning Wetpaw, Poisoned Sap and Crimson Ice are behind him, standing over the bodies of Vixenwhisper and Heronleg, who had been guarding the camp. Mudslip lets out a cry and starts toward her body, but Dipfoot grabs his scruff and holds him back. Quotes "When they're bigger. For now they need rest." -Vixenwhisper to Newtkit when he asks about playing with Petalfin's new kits in "Beyond the River", chapter 5 - "How could this have happened? He was so young! Why did StarClan take him?" -Vixenwhisper to Mudslip after Newttail's death in "Beyond the River", chapter 20 - "She's lost her mate and both her kits, in case you forgot! She's grieving." -Vixenwhisper to Ravenfeather about Shimmerstar in "Beyond the River", chapter 26 Character Development and Origins In the planning stages of Shadows of Blood, she would have been a warrior of RiverClan. She was originally created as the mate of Jaggedear and mother of Clovernose, Warmmoss, and Newttail. She was originally described as a light golden brown she-cat with darker spots, a white chest, throat, paws, muzzle, splash on forehead, tail tip, ears, and a white speckled rear.She had pale green eyes. vixenwhispersheet.JPG Gallery Vixenwhisper.JPG| Vixenwhisper's design Category:Characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:Beyond the River characters Category:She-cats Category:RiverClan cats